Mariage Magica: Chasse magiciens le chaos
by Clyo Eliphas Levi
Summary: -Solo hay muerte para ustedes...-/-¡No, a no ser que los deseos y los sueños desaparezcan!- El futuro esta en peligro, y solo nuestros protagonistas serán primordiales para recuperar el orden; guiar a nuestros 6 pilares fundamentales del mundo. ¡PAUSA TEMPORAL, LO JURO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, bueno comencemos. Hay cameo de personajes, Oc y este es el prologo.**_

_**Y por cierto, Magico no me pertenece, si fuera así jamas la hubieran cancelado y hubiese seguido si o si.**_

_**Le pertenece al gran Iwamoto Naoki.**_

_**Cursiva-pensamiento **_

_****__Lo que sentí... fue una agitada imagen._  
_Lo que resonó... fue el eco de la tristeza._  
_Lo que pude oler... fue la fragancia de mis recuerdos quemados._

* * *

Sienna P.O.V

Las personas estaban muertas, devoradas e irreconocibles. Las casa, destruidas, derrumbadas junto con el brillo y los arboles.

¡Rapido no hay nadie, salgamos!–Kuro salio del escondite entre los escombros ayudándonos a mi y a su esposa Mari

¡Hai, salgamos!–Mari me miro con sus ojos cafés, tan similares a los míos y me dio su mano para salir..

¡Aquí están!-unas criaturas grotescas volaron sobre nosotros mirándonos con sus ojos llenos de hambre y sed de carne y sangre, respectivamente.

Las veo en la iglesia-vi como los cabellos negros de Kuro se alborotaban y un mana abrumador brotaba de el-¡Corran!

Ambas corrimos con toda fuerza y velocidad, oyendo como Kuro luchaba contra las bestias.

_Por favor, Kuro-san...que este bien-_rezaba mientras corría. Ya podía ver la iglesia a la vista, entramos con rapidez y cerramos las puertas.

Me faltaba el aire, jadeaba del cansancio y del miedo.

-M-mari-san...

No te preocupes-le vi sacar de su bolso un libro con unos implementos mas.

Yo solamente pude recargarme en la puerta, sentándome en el suelo, apreciando lo destrozado del techo de la iglesia y las paredes casi demolidas. ¿Acaso esta era la alegre Fool's Town?, no la reconozco y tampoco le conozco bien. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de el, digo, tenia apenas 4 años cuando llegue y 7 cuando todo se desmadró sin aviso previo. ¿Cuando?...¿Por que?, no lo se, nadie me lo ha explicado...ni _ella._ Lo que mas recuerdo era como todas las casas se quemaban, oía a la gente gritar y llorar del miedo. Todavía lo recuerdo, el olor a madera quemada, polvo de escombros y a sangre seca. Son tan pocos recuerdos alegres que tengo, como jugaba con mi tío, mi abuelo o como recorría la ciudad con mis...

_Mamá...Papá…_-solloce a lo bajo recordando todo eso, ahogando sus lagrimas.

No llores ¿si?-los labios de Mari formaron una pequeña sonrisa maternal.

Por lo similares que fueran mis ojos a los de ella y mis cabellos azabache a los oscuro de Kuro, no eran mis padres ni mis guardianes. Eran unos magos muy buenos, que decir fuertes. Ellos vienen a escoltarme por un "tema" que planearon con , su protegido y mi mejor amigo.

Sin embargo...

¡Cuidado!-Mari se levanto y cogió un tubo de acero temerosa-H-hay un ruido raro afuera...

La valentía no era un gran atributo en Mari, ya que solo era una maga azul, Kuro era alguien..."especial" y fuerte. Pero sin Mari, Kuro no tendría control...

Acerque mi mano a mi bolsillo, apunto de sacar mi arma. Cuando la puerta se abría con lentitud y rechinando...pudimos ver el rostro relajado sonriente de Kuro algo sucio.

¡Kuro-kun!-Mari abraza con fuerza a su amado.

K-kuro-san...-mi voz se ahogo al sentir sus manos en mis hombros y como su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Mari-chan, tienes todo?-la voz de Kuro se oía seria, cosa que nunca había oído.

Hai-observe que Mari empezó a dibujar unos símbolos en el suelo como espirales.

Sienna-chan...-la voz seria de Kuro me alarmó cuando me llamo por mi nombre-quiero que me escuches bien...te enviaremos al pasado...

-¡¿Eh?!

Te tenemos una misión importante...le harás un bien muchos, créeme-la sonrisa de Mari no se borro y mas cuando me acerco unos papeles-Busca si es posible a las personas de esta lista.

¡...!-mi corazón se acelero y creí que mi visión se angostaba al leer los nombres-¡¿E-ellos...?!

Hai -Mari despejo sus cortos cabellos marrones de su rostro y me acarició la mejilla-pero no te desconcentres...recuerda, mi ritual no esta 100% completo por lo que debes de seguir las reglas ¿ok?

Hai...-baje mi mirada, no quiero...que me vean llorar.

Te empaque unas cosas por si llega a ocurrir algo-comento Kuro mientras hablaba sin mostrar preocupación alguna-esfera de cristal, medicación, libro de rituales...

Mis ojos se perdían en mis tormentosas oleadas que pasaban por mi mente, esas dudas y miedos. Pero sentí las manos de Mari haciéndome mirarle el rostro-No te preocupes...piensa por quienes lo haces...

Esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad. ¿Qué me sucede? Yo no debo sentirme insegura, no es momentos...¡Mis amigos, la poca familia están involucradas en esto, no es momento para acobardarse y huir!

-Por favor...cuando regresen con Evan-kun, díganle que...le espera un regalo muy grato.

Mejor no, sino se arruinaría la sorpresa-la voz alegre de Kuro y su dedo sobre su boca nos relajo un poco.

Ahora...la llave-la indicación de Mari me volvió a traer a lo que estábamos.

Era ahora.

Bajo mis pies, los símbolos y letras empezaron a rotar de forma aleatoria, adquiriendo velocidad a cada rotación. Cuando puse la llave en el aire dándole una lenta vuelta, una puerta se materializo repentinamente ante mis ojos. Los símbolos velozmente se marcaron en la puerta mientras liberaban un mana celeste, para que la puerta se abriera sin problema.

Suspiro, dando unos pasos adelante y me detuve en el umbral-Nos vemos...y cuídense.

No quise darme la vuelta, solo escuche el sollozo de Mari junto a un resoplido de narices por parte de Kuro.

Ademas, no deseo llorar frente a nadie.

Cruce la puerta y esta se cerro tras mio y desapareció.

* * *

_Raven, Shion Eliphas Levi, Zodia Sink..., los fugitivos Joshua, Rossetta...Ain y Fausto_-releía la lista como cruzaba el vacío mientras recordaba esos nombres-Los mas fuertes y conocidos magos.

Caminaba por el vacío que destella de cristales trizados en el suelo, que mostraban imágenes rápidas y desconocidas. De muchos colores, sepias a blanco y negro. Caminaba al rededor de ellos, para no meterme o trozar algún tiempo, solo quiero encontrarlo y...

¡Es ahora o nunca!-me pare frente la imagen trizada y levante un pie para sumergirlo en el. Sentí como atravesaba el cristal como si dicha imagen cristalizada fuera un estanque de agua.

Sin mas, me deje hundir y caer en eso denso éter.

Lista para ir por esas personas.

**¿Quiénes eran?**

**¿Qué paso con Fool's Town?**

**¿Qué sucederá?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí va el primer cap.**_

_**Bueno…no tengo mucho que decir; solo que tal vez halla Ooc y algo de confusión pero bueno es mi historia…**_

_**Con los P.O.V soy mala Dx**_

_**Ok aquí va…**_

**2 años después de Mágico.**

Es un lindo día en Fool's Town.

Tan poblada como siempre, de gente nacida ahí o incluso fuera. Repleta de hechiceros llegan de todas partes para renovar su magia y obtener artículos importantes. Tan vivo y alegre, con paisajes inimaginables.

Pero ahora nos centramos en una familia.

Podemos ver a un hombre de unos 18 años de edad que caminaba junto a su esposa de misma edad y su hija de 10 años. El esposo alto y delgado, tenia cabellos plateados alborotados, ojos color lavanda que hacían juego con su chaqueta larga azulada con bordes morados sobre una camiseta amarilla con unos pantalones negros junto a unos zapatos algo puntiagudos de color violáceos y su sombrero azul con amarillo, que traía en su mano una escoba. La mujer era de largos cabellos color chocolate como sus bellos ojos de esbelta silueta que traía un chaleco negro sin mangas sobre una blusa de mangas cortas blanca con un listón fucsia en su cuello y una falda rosada que era hasta las rodillas con unas medias negras largas junto a unos zapatos de tonalidades rosáceas. La hija de ellos era pelirroja que tenia el cabello tomado en una gran trenza, de ojos rojizos que hacen contraste con su vestido de color beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas junto a unas botas que hacían juego con su traje.

Vamos Shion dime...-pidió Emma a su esposo.

Lo siento, pero es una sorpresa-respondió el albino a su mujer.

Claro, una gran sorpresa-añadió Luu tratando de parecer madura.

¿Que, tu sabes?-preguntaron curiosa e incrédulo Emma y Shion respectivamente.

-Anise me lo dijo

-¿Me vas a decir?

-No...tienes que esperar un poco mas.

Emma solo pudo inflar algo su mejillas, mientras Shion solo pudo sonrojarse de lo adorable que se veía.

Claro, eran Shion, Emma y Luu.

Después de unos años, empezaron a vivir tranquilamente en Fool's Town desde que se volvieron a reunir. Luego de que se encontraran, un sin numero de recuerdos agolparon sus mentes, haciéndoles recordar sus pasados...sus vínculos.

Con solo tomarse de las manos...

Desgraciadamente, todavía no han recordado a muchos de sus amigos, solamente a Toto, al abuelo Garlan, Sieg y al matrimonio de Juube con Ayame. Ahora Shion, Luu y Anise tenían una sorpresa para la castaña, por lo que la gata se quedo en casa para ver si todo estaba listo.

Mientras tanto, el albino y la pelirroja la distraían en un largo paseo en el cual fueron a comer, de compras por unos víveres, todo tipo de actividades.

Muy bien...-el albino miro el reloj de su bolsillo-es hora...

¡Ahora!-exclamo emocionada Luu tomando de la mano a su madre.

Emma no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar el hecho de que Luu estuvieran llevándola arrastras a casa mientras Shion trataba de calmar a la pelirroja.

Ok, cierra los ojos-ordeno sutilmente Shion.

Emma cerro sus castaños ordes, mientras era guiada por su esposo e hija con cuidado hacia la entrada de la casa. Oía a la pequeña reír de la emoción...y pareciera ser también otra voz, a su esposo haciéndola callar y la nueva voz que pertenecía a la gata diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera hacer trampa.

-Muy bien...ábrelos...

A la orden de su esposo, Emma abrió los ojos y de pronto un monton de confeti le lleno su rostro junto un chillido de alegría de Luu.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma!-los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la emoción al ver el comedor decorado con serpentinas, globos y un pastel en la mesa.

Feliz cumpleaños...-Anise le felicito con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le abrazo repentinamente pero sin desagrado de su madre y vio a su esposo que le sonreía.

-¡Felices 18, Onee-chan!

-¡Vaya vaya, y pensar que ya llevan 2 años de casados!

Emma giro su rostro y vio a 2 personas mas que estaban en el comedor. Un chico albino con gafas que traía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones con suspensores; y tras de el, dentro de un jarro que llevaba en joven en su espalda, salió un anciano con gafas de sol.

-¡Toto-san, Garlan-san!

Emma abrazo a su "cuñado" y este le sonrió mientras le extendía su obsequio.

Veo que eres como el vino, mas años y te ves muy bien-del jarrón, Garlan se asomo sonriente y dejando correr un hilo de sangre por su nariz-Acércate mas para que pued...

Un puñetazo del Eliphas no le permitió acabar la frase-¡Te he dicho que no, viejo verde!

Emma seguía tan emocionada-¡Es...es tan hermoso!

Todo fue idea de Shion...-delato Anise risueña ante la mirada asesina y sonrojada de este.

La castaña miro al albino a los ojos, este tan nervioso y sonrojado; y ella feliz y sonrojada.

B-bueno...m-me imagine que quizás...nunca has celebrado un cumpleaños como se debe-Shion se rascaba la nuca ansioso pero el sonrojo no aminoro cuando su esposa le abrazo con fuerza.

Gracias...-Emma miro a Shion y a los demás-Gracias a todos...

¡El beso, beso, beso~!-Toto y Garlan empezaron a canturrea al ver a la pareja junta, sonrojada y muy abrazada.

Vamos, el té y las galletas están listas para la fiesta-Luu salto alegre al oír de la gata sobre los bocadillos.

Fueron pasando el rato, risas y de abrir los regalos que fueron varios. Luu le había regalado unos chocolates deliciosos; de Anise, un bello vestido blanco con unos diseños florales rojos; Toto, un libro muy interesante sobre el mundo; el abuelo Garlan, antes de que Emma notara lo que era, un rojo Shion le quito la caja y dejo inconsciente al anciano por su perversión.

-¿Shion...?

-¡T-te lo explicare después Emma!

Ahora Shion...-la gata miro al albino-es tu turno de darle su regalo a Emma...

¡¿E-eh?!-El rostro de Shion se puso mucho mas rojo que un tomate.

Toto miro algo preocupado a la gata, que solo le murmuro que no se preocupara.

-Yo le ayude a hacer el regalo...

Ema vio como el rostro de su esposo se volvió mas rojo que antes, con sus brazos algo temblorosos le extendían una caja blanca con un lastón rosa-F-feliz cumpleaños...

S-shion...-abriendo la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un libro cubierto de cuero rojizo con letras doradas "Memorias"-¿Q-que es...?

Es un álbum de fotos-respondió Shion-luego de realizar Mágico, empezando a buscarte a ti, a Sieg, a Luu y a Anise...me había encontrado en una casa algo extraña unas fotos de todos y nuestras aventuras realizando rituales.

Y con algo de ayuda...-comento Anise mientras señalaba a Luu también-pudimos recolectarlas todas y junto a los recuerdos de estos 2 años...hicimos un álbum...

La castaña saco el libro con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos pasearan sobre el cuero que desprendía un rico aroma de cerezas mientras las letras doradas resaltaban. Con sutileza, abrió el libro para contemplar sus fotos.

Fotos familiares, románticas, graciosas...

Recuerdos bellos que afloraban en su mente.

-Y-yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la habitación empezó resonar un potente eco acompañado de un temblor. De pronto en el suelo, un circulo con símbolos empezó a rotar formando un espiral.

¡¿Q-que...sucede?!-Luu se asombro ante el repentino espiral que estaba materializándose.

¡E-eso es un ritual de viaje!-Toto se tomaba del gorro para evitar que este volara.

¡Y es uno muy poderoso!-el abuelo Garlan frunció el ceño al notar el nivel de magia con su Ojo.

Emma, chicos...quédense tras mío-pidió firmemente Shion blandiendo su escoba proporcionando protección.

De la nada, las letras se detuvieron al mismo instante en que apareció una puerta en el centro del circulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi desu~**_

_**Ya va, los exámenes trimestrales son infernales y joden. Y con el reinicio...si que deben estar jodidos conmigo.**_

_**Ajajajaja, bueno, es parte de la vida.**_

_**Bueno…Ooc y pelea.**_

La puerta estaba materializada ante Shion y los demás. Todos frente cualquier cosa.

La puerta se empezó a abrir con lentitud, pudieron ver la figura de una chica. Al salir de la puerta, esta se cierra para luego desaparecer.

La chica cae de rodillas jadeante cabizbajo.

¿Una chica?-Luu se acerco sigilosamente a la recién llegada, pero un brazo le detuvo.

Emma le detuvo y vio como Shion con su escoba en mano, se acerco hasta estar frente de ella.

¿Quién eres?-la voz firme del albino sorprendió a la chica.

Esta lentamente se levanto, para luego mostrar su rostro infantil y algo raro con unos ojos color caoba, de cabellos negros en tenues gamas grises tomado en 2 coletas rectas como su flequillo, con 2 mechones triangulares a ambos lados de su rostro. Poseía una silueta de una muchacha ya en su adolescencia, delgada y con curvas; busto grande, brazos finos y piernas largas. Traía puesto una fourland de color rojo borgoña amarronado alrededor de su cuello, con una camiseta de mangas cortas beige algo larga, unos pantalones bermellón y unos botines chocolate oscuro. En su cadera colgaba una mochila que marcaba su silueta.

A...a-trato de hablar, pero parecía como si no tuviera aire para hablar siquiera.

Bebe un poco-Toto se acerco con un vaso de agua mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

G-gracias...-tosió algo temblorosa la joven antes de dar un sorbo de agua.

Perdona a Shion, puede llegar a ser un tonto en tratar a las chicas-disculpo la gata risueña.

¡¿Eh?, C-calla!-un albino rojo le miro molesto.

-Me presento, yo soy Anise...el chico mal educado es Shion, ellas son su esposa e hija Emma y Luu...

_-¡¿Shion?!_

...y el muchacho de aquí es Toto y el anciano Garlan-Anise presento mientras se acerco a la recién llegada-¿Podrías decirnos quien eres?

Y-yo...-jadeo un poco la azabache antes de tomar una bocanada de aire-llámenme Sienna...

Ok...¿Y de donde vienes?-prosiguió en preguntar la gata con gentileza.

D-de...de Fool's town, 20 años después...-contesto simple Sienna.

Todos callan ante esta respuesta. Pero justo en ese instante, de donde surgió la chica, unas criaturas aladas y deformes aparecieron de una pequeña abertura muy diminuta. Destrozando el techo de la casa, causando disturbios en el pueblo.

Garlan convoca a varios Agiris, sin embargo, las criaturas actuaron velozmente y aniquilaron a los seres arácnidos. Otros magos empezaron a evacuar a la gente mientras se alistaban para atacarlos.

¡Son muy veloces!-dijo el anciano saliendo de la vasija.

¡Cuidado, no se les acerquen mucho!-finalmente, Sienna logro despertarse de su aletargo y gritar-¡Ellos devoran humanos!

Muchos pobladores corrieron al oír a la azabache, se preocuparon de alejarse de ser devorados.

¡No si yo me los cómo primero~!-Luu salto frente a una de las bestias y antes de que la criatura lo notara, recibió una cantidad masiva de golpes.

¡La fugitiva, tras ella!-varias bestias volaron contra Sienna.

Pero el ataque jamás llego, unas hebras de escoba retenían a una de las bestias.

No se que son, que quieren con ella...¡pero no aceptare destrozos en mi hogar!-Shion lanzo a las bestia contra el suelo.

Entonces un joven se abalanzó sobre Luu y Emma. La pelirroja trato de usar su fuerza para atacarlo, pero el joven le propino un golpe 3 veces mas fuerte que le dejo aturdida en el suelo.

¡¿Que rayos...?!-Shion vio con horror como un mana turbio salió de el extraño-¡Emma, Luu cuidado!

¡Es uno...!-el albino corrió velozmente al oír a Toto preparado para usar su escoba. Pero fue empujado al suelo cuando un ser deforme le quiso atacar.

¡Kya~!-Emma grito asustada abrazando a Luu entre sus brazos al ver que la forma humanoide del Ser se vuelve deforme mientras se acerca a ellas.

De pronto, unas hebras de escoba aniquilaron al extraño individuo y enrollaron a madre e hija para alejarlas.

¡¿Shion, estas bien...?...¡eh!-sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que su esposo estaba a unos metros y su escoba estaba ocupada por aniquilar al ser que lo había empujado.

¿Están bien...E-Emma-san, Luu-chan...?-pregunto Sienna sujetando una escoba, la cual resguardo a Emma y a Luu.

¿T-tu puedes usar...la magia de la escoba?-pregunto Toto asombrado.

Bueno, sí...y otras personas mas en el futuro-respondio la azabache muy nerviosa-muchos admiran...al gran Shion Eliphas Levi, varios amigos míos lo han logrado, Clyo, Iruko...y creo que un primo de Claire...

¡Wow, wow!-Shion apareció frente de la chica, que bajo a Emma y a Luu-¿Es decir...que de verdad tu vienes del futuro?

Hai...-respondió simple la joven mientras sacaba una hoja-en mi mundo, mi época, Fool's Town...es destruida...

...¡¿Que?!-Emma se cubrió la boca del pavor.

Bueno...y el mundo-completo Sienna-verán...dentro de unos 9 años, un brujo poderoso traerá la muerte y caos al mundo...el Lich.

¿El Lich?-pregunto Garlan mirándole con asombro.

¿Qué es un Lich?-pregunto Emma dudosa.

Es una criatura mitológica...-contesto Anise tensa-se dice que era un brujo que buscaba la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto, por medio de la magia negra y ritos prohibidos, únicamente para buscar el caos y la extinción de toda vida...

Shion, Emma y Luu mostraron miedo en sus rostros.

¡P-pero como dice Anise...-Toto apareció de la nada con unos libros-es un mito...!

Era...-corrigió Sienna-...el estará aquí en unos años mas...y nos matara a todos, iniciando por Sephirot, luego con los Sabios del Oeste...y con todos los que se opongan.

Dios santo...-murmuro asustada Emma.

Y...he venido por ustedes y por otras personas mas-concluyo Sienna.

¿Quienes?-pregunto Emma-dinos...

Zodia Sink, Raven...Rossetta, Joshua, Fausto y Ain-nombro la azabache-y ultimo pero no menos importante, Shion Eliphas Levi...

¿Zodia, Raven, Rossetta, Joshua, Fausto y Ain?-Emma miro a su esposo en duda.

¿Quiénes son ellos?-Luu le miro en duda a la azabache.

Bueno...-Sienna miro algo nerviosa a la pelirroja-¿Ustedes realizaron el ritual "Magico", verdad?

¿Tu...como lo sabes?-Toto miro anonado a la chica.

Yo...yo les conocí en el futuro y me habían dicho todo sobre su vida...-explico impaciente la oji caoba-a ustedes junto a los otros...y-yo llegue a Fool's Town 7 años después y los conocí, con el tiempo...a los demás...me dijeron que con solo estrechar sus manos lograron recuperar sus recuerdos.

¿Y como sabemos que no es trampa y que eres alguien que esta con el "Lich"?-pregunto Luu.

¡Luu!-exclamo Emma a su hija.

N-no se preocupe...-Sienna abrió su bolsa y volvió a sacar su escoba-Mire...en el mango.

El albino tomo la escoba de la chica. El mango era de madera de roble, pintado de color rojizo mientras que sus hebras que eran de un materia extraño, eran de un llamativo color nieve con hebras castañas. Sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atención, fue que en el mango tenia algo, una escritura.

"Sienna-chan...siempre sigue tus sueños y nunca te rindas"-leyó Shion en voz alta-...Y esta escrito con mi letra...

Si no es suficiente prueba, yo...-sin mas Sienna fue parada por Shion.

Ok...te creeremos, pero te vigilaremos-el oji violeta le miro fríamente-Entonces...¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás?

Conozco el paradero de 2 de ellos, pero los demás requerirá un poco mas de ayuda-añadió dudosa la azabache mientras sacaba unos pergaminos-Debo escribir sus nombres para poder lograr saber su ubicación...y encontrarlos.

Primero deben descansar...-Garlan apareció de la nada-Y yo ofrezco mi casa para la niña~

¡Nada de eso viejo verde!-exclamo el albino.

...Bueno-asintió la oji caoba recibiendo una mirada asombrada de los demás, incluyendo a Garlan-¿Que?

Para cualquier cosa dormirá en mi cuarto y yo en una colcha cerca de la puerta para evitar algún problema-susurro Toto a su "hermano" tratando de calmarle.

Ok, pero cualquier cosa llámame y lo pongo en su lugar...-contesto el albino al otro.

...¿Dónde consigo un pijama?-pregunto Sienna a Toto y a Garlan.

Creo que seria mejor que este con nosotras...-murmuro Anise mientras Toto asiente.

Lo mismo digo-pensó Shion suspirando abatido, pero en si, preocupado por la siguiente aventura que se avecina.

**_Listo, me demore, ni modo todo bien._**

**_Ok...se que esta cambiando la trama y ALGUNOS nombres._**

**_Remarco, para cualquier duda. Pero ya lo dije, todo será diferente y por eso me tardo._**

**_ejeje_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, sigo viva por ahora.**_

_**Pero se que quizás, la historia será algo trillada o renovadora. Últimamente no me meto tanto debido a que sigo pensando en que escribir y a veces logro idear estando en el día libre. **_

_**Ironico, no? ya que.**_

_**Occ, oc...y aventura!.**_

_Bla bla**-pensamientos./sueños.**_

bla bla_**-normal.**_

_**continuemos.**_

_¿Dónde estoy?-Sienna caminaba a pasos vacilantes en un suelo feo y destrozado. Sentia como el viento le agolpaba la cara y el cuerpo._

_Caminaba a pasos lentos, recordando donde solía haber gente amigable...como saludaban sonrientes, donde el sol iluminaba. Ahora todo era desgarrado por las sombras y la muerte._

_Un risa seca se escucha detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta con miedo. Vio a una figura esquelética, literalmente en los huesos, figura que era únicamente cubierta por muy poca piel podrida y por unas ropas desgastadas con arañazos. Su rostro putrefacto mientras la mitad d esta poseía piel grisácea, sus cuencas vacías que emanaban un brillo diabólico y su boca solo se visualizaban unos dientes podridos. _

_¡L-li...LICH!-exclamo la azabache mientras buscaba por su escoba. Enrolló al ser, pero las hebras comenzaron a podrirse y dejo libre al ser._

_¿Crees que esto lograra retenerme?-pregunto risueño Lich-Eres débil...contra mi, tu poder es muy inferior..._

_La esquelética figura se acerca con lentitud a la chica, dejando un rastro de descomposición._

_-Despierta..._

_¿Eh?-la mente de Sienna estaba tan aturdida que se espanto en oír esa voz._

_-¡Oye, despierta!_

Con brusquedad, la azabache le sentó de golpe temerosa. Emma junto con Anise y Luu le vieron preocupadas y curiosas, respectivamente.

Luu percibió el miedo en la quinceañera, por lo que instintivamente le sobo el cabello-¿Tuviste un sueño muy feo, no?

¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?-pregunto la castaña suavemente al ver que la oji caoba estaba mas calmada.

N-no, yo puedo bajar-la quinceañera se levanto de golpe nerviosa-¿M-mi ropa?

La puse a lavar, tranquila...-Anise se sentó frente de ella-Emma tiene algo de ropa que te puede prestar, creo que te quedara bien.

Oh...-Sienna tomo las prendas dejadas en la cómoda de la habitación de huéspedes.

Te esperamos en la cocina-Emma le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y salió del cuarto con Luu y Anise.

La azabache miro fijamente la puerta y luego la poso en la ropa-...que amable es...

* * *

Buenos días...-Shion bajo de las escaleras y entro a la cocina, donde vio a Emma cocinar el desayuno mientras Luu comía un pastelillo que estaba en la alacena y Anise una taza con leche-¿Y como esta nuestra visita?

Buenos días-Sienna entro con permiso y se sentó en el comedor. Emma le había prestado una falda oscura plisada con una blusa de color crema de mangas abombadas cortas, bajo un corsé de color oscuro que abrazaba su abdomen con la cinta roja que le ajustaba, llevando medias largas blancas y zapatillas negros-¿Y-y como me veo?

¡Te ves encantadora!-alago Anise mientras le miraba de lejos, notando algo raro en ella.

Buenos...-saludo Shion indiferente.

La castaña le sirvió a Shion su desayuno-incomible-comestible y miro a la chica-¿Gustas?

Hai...-asintió recibiendo un poco de la comida.

¿Deberíamos decirle?-pregunto Luu a Anise.

Y-yo creo que de inmediato-opino la gata acercándose a la oji caoba-Sienna, te aconsejo que no te lo comas.

¿Por que?-pregunto la azabache a la gata-Digo...parece incomible, pero como dicen "Sabe mejor de lo que se ve".

Sin mas, se llevo una cucharada a la boca y...su rostro mostro duda.

¿Y bien?-pregunto Luu esperando alguna reacción.

...Honestamente, no se-respondio algo ruborizada Sienna-no siento bien los sabores desde muy pequeña...

Que alivio-murmuro calmada Anise.

Muy bien...-Emma se sentó con los demás para desayunar, sonrientemente miro a la menor-cuéntanos mas de ti...Sienna-chan

¿Q-que quiere que le diga?-pregunto algo sorprendida la adolescente.

No se...¿Cómo llegaste a Fool's Town, en tu época?-pregunto la castaña.

Bueno...no "llegue" exactamente, pero desde que tengo memoria yo siempre había vivido aquí-respondió la adolescente dando otro bocado a su comida.

O sea que naciste aquí-clarifico Shion integrándose a la conversación.

¿Cómo son tus padres?-pregunto Luu-¿Tuenes hermanos?

Hai...2 hermanas mayores y un hermano mayor-afirmo la morena-papá fue muy "conocido" no de una buena forma creo yo..., mamá no usaba nada de magia que yo sepa, una de mis hermanas era una maga y estaba por casarse con su novio...nuestra hermana mayor no lo se debido que ya se había casado cuando yo había nacido...y mi hermano viajaba por el mundo hasta que se unió a un grupo nómada y se marcho, manteníamos contacto...

Se oyo el golpear de una puerta.

Ire a abrir-Shion se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta.

Hola~ -Garlan dio brincos en su vasija y pidió permiso para entrar-¿Y la joven?

En la cocina con las demás-respondio Shion-¿Y Toto?

Se quedo para avisarme de cualquier cosa-contesto rascándose la nuca el anciano.

Toto entro con el anciano a la cocina acompañado del dueño de casa, guiándoles a la cocina.

¿Y como están?-pregunto el anciano.

Bien, desayunamos y están ahora platicando-contesto el albino al mayor, ya entrando a la cocina.

¿Tu familia es grande?-pregunto Emma fascinada.

Creo yo...-respondió Sienna acabando su desayuno-tengo un abuelo, 4 tíos, 2 primos; tengo un sobrino, aun que como es mayor que yo...me ve como una hermana creo yo.

Las 3 chicas rieron ante la conclusión de la frase de la azabache, el albino aparentaba indiferencia pero no podía reprimir su sonrisa.

Me puedo imaginar sus caras cuando sepan que estuviste aquí-comento Garlan risueño.

De hecho...mis padre y hermanos fallecieron cuando yo tenia 4 años-respondio Sienna algo cabizbaja.

Un silencio se formo en la cocina.

L-lo lamentamos mucho-disculpo el anciano.

¡N-no se preocupe...!-dijo la azabache tratando de no deprimir al mayor-además, pase al cuidado de mi tío y de mi abuelo hasta los 6 años...

En donde el Lich ataco a Fool's Town...¿no es así?-pregunto Shion a la muchacha, quien bajo su rostro en tristeza.

Y-yo...-un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta, sin embargo los ojos de Sienna se nublan por las lagrimas-No debo llorar, no debo...-siente unos brazos a su alrededor.

Tranquila...todo pasara-Emma le acaricia sus cabellos.

¡Señor, señor!-de pronto Toto entro de la nada jadeante.

¡Tranquilo hombre ¿qué sucede?!-exclamo asombrado por el estado del de gafas.

Hay...unas personas que...-jadeaba en busca de oxigeno-que dicen que vinieron en busca de Shion y de Emma...

Oiga, ¿no planea dejarnos afuera o sí?-una voz masculina se escucho en el interior de la casa.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, para toparse con la gente nueva. Una pareja para ser mas precisos.

Una dama hermosa silueta de largos cabellos dorados ondulados con ojos topacios, llevaba un vestido blanco con todos violáceos como sus largos guantes y su velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su marido era un hombre alto de contextura firme de cabellos azules alborotados con unos resaltantes ojos de color cielo, pero lo mas destacado era un tercer ojo en su frente, llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa verdosa y unos pantalones negros.

¡¿E-ellos...?-Sienna los vio y su voz flaqueaba-¡U-us...ustedes...!

¿Qué sucede enana?-pregunto risueño el hombre.

Cariño es solo una niña-la voz de su acompañante fémina.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?-pregunto Shion muy serio.

Nosotros somos...-cuando la dama estaba apunto de responder Sienna respondió en su lugar.

Son Joshua y Rossetta ¿verdad?-dichas palabras dejaron asombrados a todos.

¿Como...?-pregunto la rubia.

Mi lectura nos dijo que algo alocado pasaría aquí y que nos involucra a nosotros...-respondió el triocular-y otros mas, entre ellos están ustedes.

S-shion-san...-la mirada de la quinceañera se poso en el albino y luego en la pareja recién llegada.

Hm...-Shion se acerco y los miro detenidamente para únicamente extender su mano-Joshua...yo soy Shion.

Sin mas el triocular solo miro su mano y sonrió un poco-El gusto es mío, chaparro raro...

Dicho esto, estrecharon manos y de pronto, en la mente de Joshua con Rossetta como la de Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise pareció vibrar por el rápido impacto de imágenes en estos.

-...¡Escobandante y pechos grandes!

-Cara peluda y Rossetta...

¡Oh, son ustedes!-Emma exclamo alegre de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

**_OMG! Aparecen Rossetta y Joshua!_**

**_Estoy lenta pero con mente rapida, pero es que trato de unir mis escenas mentales y formar algo genial_**

**_...sono raro, pero captan ¿no?_**

**_Pero algo es algo no._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi desu yo~ he vuelto para dar mas jugo y que gocen de esto.**_

_**...bueno, ya entraron los 1°s personajes "nuevos". O sea, conocidos desconocidos o algo asi. Ahora vamos a iniciar el primer arco. (los organizare en arcos, ok)**_

_**Luu:Ya cállate, me das dolor de cabeza**_

_**Ok, ok**_

_**Continuamos con la novela.**_

¡Oh, ahora los recuerdo!-exclamo Garlan luego de unos minutos después junto a Toto.

Todos hablaban de sus recuerdos encontrados de todos ellos, que fueron recuperados con el solo estrechar de las manos. Aun que claro que, al anciano Garlan le basto solo eso y un bofetón por parte de la rubia.

Nunca me espere que nos volveríamos a ver y mas en otra lectura-comento risueño el peli azul.

El destino nos une a todos en muchas maneras-añadió Rossetta alegre.

Emma sonrió al recordar sus viejos recuerdos olvidados de ellos con las pareja, pero salió de su pensar cuando vio a la azabache muy cohibida en su asiento-¡Oh, chicos!...les presento a alguien.

La castaña tomo de la mano de la quinceañera y la acerco a la pareja.

U-un gusto, mi nombre es...Sienna, p-pero pueden llamarme S-si-chan-la joven estaba muy sonrojada, mas que un tomate mientras que hacia la reverencia y hablaba.

Shion con los demás se sorprendieron con el abrupto cambio de la joven, es decir, le notaron tímida y algo callada pero no tanto como ahora. Sin embargo había que tener en cuenta, que cuando había llegado parecía algo aturdida y fatigada por lo que su aletargo pudo haberle ayudado a no tensarse un poco.

El gusto es nuestro-saludo Rossetta, como de esperarse con un beso que hizo que la chica se cohibiera mas-Oh, perdona...

La chica solo tosió del asombro y soltó un chillido de los nervios, pero luego se apeno al notar la mirada observadora del peli azul-E-eh...

_No, no jodas por favor_-imploraba internamente Shion para que no pasara.

Eres fea...-dijo Joshua de pronto.

_Y lo dijo...-_maldijo mentalmente al triocular.

Sienna solo se puso muy mal-¿P-por que lo dice?

Bueno, tu cabello esta disparejo en los colores, tu cuerpo es algo desproporcionado y pareces un tomate con patas-respondio sin mas Joshua.

¡O-óigame, no sea...!-estaba apunto de contestar Garlan cuando Sienna le hizo seña de que no sucedia nada.

Pero dejando de lado los juegos...-Joshua se acerco a la quinceañera-¿que buscas de nosotros?

Esta pregunta callo a todos, esperando que la joven contestara.

Ustedes en el futuro...fueron asesinados-respondió Sienna-por eso los busco, para que puedan arreglar todo.

¿Y no crees que si nos han matado, lo volverán a hacer?-pregunto Rossetta.

No lo harán, por que ahora no caerán en esa trampa que los mato-contesto firme Sienna-por eso, los busco a ustedes...ustedes fueron los primeros en ser asesinados, Shion-san, Emma-san, Luu-san, Anise-san, Fausto-san, Ain-san, Joshua-san, Rossetta-san, Raven-san y a Zodia-sama...por ser los mas poderosos y luego a otros magos...

Arrasando con Fool's Town y a reinos poderosos-concluyo Anise subiéndose al hombro de la azabache-¿No es así?

Sí...por eso he venido, necesito su ayuda-concluyo llorosa la chica azabache.

Hm...-todos le miraron con mucha compasión.

Bueno...-acepto Shion acercándose a la quinceañera-te ayudaremos...

El rostro de Sienna se ilumino de tal forma que, pudieron jurar que en algún momento lloraría de alegría y que se abalanzaría sobre el albino para abrazarle con fuerza. Solo pudo llorar de alegría y de emoción, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba.

Ya, ya...-Anise se sentó en su hombro y le logro calmar un poco.

Ahora...¿Cómo encontramos a los demás?-pregunto Rossetta.

De eso no se preocupe-contesto la quinceañera-a 2 de ellos tengo sus coordenadas, los otros 2 son ambulantes...pero tengo pensado.

Saco de su bolso un tipo de radar circular pequeño que no media mas que la palma de su mano, el la parte superior parecía tener una ventanilla de cristal trasparente y tenia unos botones en los bordes. Con esto, saco también el pergamino con los nombres que había anotado ayer junto con unas 2 fotografías, para introducirlo dentro del aparato al retirar el cristal.

Luego de unos instantes la pantalla empezó a destellas unos puntos de colores en la pantalla, mostrando un punto central blanquecino, rodeada de unos puntos de colores.

Un radar de mana-explico Sienna mostrándose el objeto a los demás-con escribir lo nombre de la persona y la foto de ellos...se puede detectar a la persona buscada.

¡Genial!-exclamo Toto tomando el radar en sus manos mientras lo observaba y lo inspeccionaba curiosamente-están sensible a las ondas de mana, posee un buen análisis de un área de 90 km...y sin mencionar de que a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de artefactos compactados dentro, es portátil.

Es muy obvio que es genial...usted lo creo-comento sin mas la azabache-era un objeto muy pedido en mi época de niñez...ahora no tanto, debido a que no los hacen como antes...

¿¡Y-yo!?-al albino de las gafas se asombro ante tal aclaración. Y el anciano con la familia del albino le miraron orgullosos.

¿Pero por que te sorprendes?-pregunto Shion aparentando indiferencia-Tienes potenciales...quizás no tanto en batalla, pero tienes un mente muy grande.

Además...que yo recuerde, tu me has comentado sobre una idea de como rastrear a gente por el mana-añadió risueño Garlan.

¡Entonces es un comienzo!-exclamo emocionada Emma-¡Toto-san va a ser un gran mago!

El albino de las gafas rio nervioso y apenado-N-no es para tanto...

¿Eh?...¿Hola?-la voz de Joshua los sacaron de la charla-si acabaron...¿podríamos seguir en el tema?

Oh, sí...-susurro nerviosa la oji caoba mientras miraba el artefacto y empezó a utilizar el aparato-Solo falta colocar los ajustes necesarios y el calibre mas apto...-luego apretaba el botón mas grande del aparato, girar una pequeña cuerda y de ajustar la pantalla, sus ojos se agrandaron de una impresión.

¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto curiosa Anise.

N-no es nada malo...de hecho es raramente bueno-contesto Sienna.

¿Qué queries decir con eso?-Luu se acerco con Anise en el cuello y miro el aparato curiosa.

Interesante-comento Anise asombrada.

Es que...-Sienna miraba el aparato con incredulidad mientras se rascaba la nuca-según el radar...Ain-sama y Fausto-san, están en este lugar...

Todos se quedaron mudos y el silencio inundo el salón.

Solo hasta que, un ruido proveniente de el techo les hicieron salir de gran silencio.

¡Vamos!-Shion salió de la casa con los demás, pero en el techo nadie se veía.

Shion-san...-susurro la azabache mirando el radar-Se han movido a unos metros al norte...

Sin mas, todos corrieron al norte mientras Sienna los guiaba con el radar a varios cambios de direcciones. Solo quedando Shion, Emma, Anise y Sienna aun en la constante carrera tras a sus objetivos.

Están a unas cuadras de aquí-aviso mas calmada la azabache-Están muy cerca...

Vamos ahora...-Shion acelero su paso tomando la mano de Emma y de Luu corrieron todos siguiendo a Sienna.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Aquí el otro cap...el colegio me mata. No tengo mucha motivación...pero tratare de seguir._**

**_Lo prometí...y ojala Odin-sama este leyendo y se sienta orgulloso._**

**_bueno, mas adelante. pelea, drama y lemon!...ok no lemon, pero lo demás sí._**

**_Ok eso es por ahora._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	6. Chapter 6

_********__Ok...me demore mucho_

_********__gomen...cap eliminado por falla técnica. Finalmente di mi examen de idioma extranjera._

_********__*ojala me haya ido bien*...por un tiempo estaré ausente. Regresare al reclus...digo escuela._

_********__AJJJAJJ...no goce mucho, pero es lo que hay._

_********__xD...ok, ooc y drama._

_********__PINCHE PC!_

El aire se siente tan bien...-comento alegre un moreno de ojos oscuros/opacos con cola de caballo de camisa negra con una bufanda cuadriculada y gabardina oscura viendo el paisaje de los techos.

Tu y tu fascinación por los techos-se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer morena de ojos cual ónix con 2 coletas bajas y un kimono negros con vendajes.

El paisaje es bello cuando tienes una vista desde un techo-argumento emocionado el moreno.

Hm...como digas-respondió la mujer solo pudiendo apreciar lo que su marido le decía-pero sigo pensando en lo infantil que te ves.

Bueno, me amas de todas formas ¿no?...¡Auch!-sin mas, recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza por el comentario que ruborizo a la mujer-¿Y...cuantos artefactos vendiste?

De pronto vio que su mujer babeaba, lo cual este rio y le entrego un pañuelo.

Ain noto la mirada alegre de su marido, lo que le incomodaba un poco-¿que me ves tanto?

-Nada...solo lo hermosa que eres...

Otra vez...siempre logra hacerla sonrojar con sus melosas palabras. Era la primera vez que un hombre lograba hacerle sentir de esa forma; como si fuese una mujer con un corazón, no como una mujer simple.

-C-cállate...

-Te ves adorable con tu cara roja...

-¡T-tu...!

¡Oigan!-una voz nueva llamo la atención de la pareja, para ver a una morena, un albino, una castaña con una gata negra y una niña pelirroja-¿Fausto...y Ain?

La pareja solo les vieron recelosamente, analítica y con cuidado-Sí...

Por favor, vengan con nosotros-pidió Sienna acercándose a Ain, que le propino un puñetazo en la cara.

¡Oh dios...!-Emma como pudo con Luu y Anise corrieron a ver a la chica que había caído del techo.

¿Crees que puedes golpear a una chica?-pregunto Shion blandiendo su escoba furioso.

Primero escúchenos...-pidió Anise calmada pero Fausto solo les miro sin mas.

No nos interesa saber que quieren-Fausto uso una voz cortante y disponía para irse hasta que una mano le detuvo.

¡Tu...¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sienna?!-Luu se abalanzo brava contra el moreno, pero este bloqueaba cada golpe que trataba esta de dar.

No podrás con nosotros...-Fausto solo sonrió sacando sus cráneos y estaba por arrojarlos a su dirección cuando un disparo destrozo uno de los cráneos.

¿Con que tu eres ese cerdito podrido que la chica esa hablaba?-Joshua apareció de la nada con Rossetta tras el.

¡Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?!-Fausto chorreaba al de sangre por su nariz al ver a la rubia-¡una preciosu...!

Un gran golpe callo al moreno.

Solo mírala, por que ni loco le tocaras-el triocular solo le apunto con su arma y disparo. Sin embargo, la pareja fue veloz y la evadió. Ahora todos estaban en el suelo, preparándose para atacar.

-Esto será muy divertido ¿no crees Ai-chan?

-Hm...

-¿Divertido? solo para mi, cerdo idiota...

-Cariño, tranquilo.

Ambas parejas estaban listas para atacar.

Un cráneo fue el primer ataque, revotando con las paredes causando confusión a los magos. Pero lograron evadirlo y con agilidad Rossetta se acerco con velocidad a Fausto con una cuchara gigante, aunque el ataque fue bloqueado por unos cadáveres vivientes que le obstaculizaron.

Lucha conmigo, rubia...-desafío Ain molesta a Rossetta.

Como desees querida-contesto sonriente la rubia preparada para abatir contra la ritualista.

Un disparo distrajo a Fausto de la pelea de damas, viendo al triocular que se disponía a atacar.

No te distraigas imbécil...-con fiereza, Joshua pateo al moreno en su espalda, haciendo que tambaleara pero de inmediato se levanto para derribar al peli azul con una patada en las piernas.

Con gran agresividad, Fausto le piso el hombro haciendo que Joshua soltara un quejido fuerte. Aunque, una bala le perforo una pierna lo que logro que se quitara al nigromante de encima.

-Me las pagaras...Bastardo hijo de perra de mierda

Una criatura deforme surgió de su arma, dirigiéndose a Fausto.

El ataque no le llego ya que lo esquivo, pero le llego a Ain. La ritualista sufrió un gran impacto del disparo, que le dijo muy herida en la espalda.

-¡AIN!

Rossetta se dispuso a ayudar a su marido, pero los cadáveres seguían en pie e inclusive con mas fuerza. La ritualista estaba realizando un ritual que le permitió incrementar su fuerza al estar inconsciente.

Fausto aprovecho a tomar a su mujer del suelo y cargarla en su espalda con cuidado para no molestarle. Estaba dispuesto en ir a otro sitio cuando Joshua le derribo bruscamente, haciendo que este cayera con su mujer al suelo.

-No te escapes...

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

De pronto arrojo unas rocas, que incrementaron de tamaño y lograron lesionar el pie del triocular.

Fausto sentía su sangre arder como acido, sentía su sangre arderle lo mas recóndito de su cabeza, pecho y ojos. Estaba tan molesto que hasta en el aire se podía notar...

Con rapidez, logro usar su magia "reverse" para hacer que los cráneos incrementaran de tamaño, para luego encogerlos y hacerlos flotar para un ataque volador. Dándole solo al suelo, Fausto rabioso persiguió a Joshua hasta lograr estar frente a este.

Joshua disparo varias veces hacia el moreno, pero solo le daba a las paredes por la velocidad de este. Sin darse cuenta, estaban frente con frente, arma contra cráneo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, BASTARDO!

Una cuchara gigante repentinamente acorralo a Fausto en el suelo, dejando ileso al peli azul. Rossetta logro bloquear al moreno y darle tiempo a su esposo de levantarse.

Sin embargo, una katana filosa apareció frente su cuello.

¡A-ai-chan,estas bien!-Fausto podría abalanzarse sobre su mujer a abrazarle y besarle de no ser por estar acorralado.

Fausto acorralado por Rossetta, esta por Ain y finalmente Joshua pudo apuntar su arma en la nuca de Ain.

Ain logro hacer una herida en el hombro de Rossetta usando la katana y evadir la bala con su esposo.

Esta ya enervante el ambiente sin duda. Ambas esposas heridas, sus esposos algo cansados y abatidos por la lucha.

No se podía seguir mas...

Hasta que...todos fueron elevados por ¿hebras de escoba?

No se ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí de ver esto-una voz les hizo a todos voltear.

**_Continuara..._**

**_OMG! se vendrá una alianza? u otra pelea?_**

**_ya verán en el sgte cap!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola_**_ como les va? yo estoy de vacaciones!_**

**_WOW!...que mala suerte que solo sean 2 semanas, y debo estudiar para un examen de instituto.  
_**

**_TT^TT...por mientras, gozare!_**

¡Oye bájame, enano!-ordeno Fausto molesto ante darse cuenta que estaba sujeto-¡Quiero arrancarle los sesos a este...cepillo colorido!

Lo mismo digo, cerdo nigromante-insulto Joshua respondiendo al insulto del moreno.

No llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así-suspiro Anise aburrida-si nos escucharan...nos habríamos ahorrado este espectáculo...

¡Pero el...!-ambos hombres amarrados trataron de excusarse, pero fueron callados por la mirada seria del albino.

Ahora...¿podrían oírnos...?-pidió Shion lo mas cordialmente posible, ignorando el insulto de Fausto.

Fausto parecía listo para negarse, en cuanto su esposa. Ain miraba fijamente al albino, leyendo su mirada seria.

Había algo que le decía que era muy importante. Muy crucial...

De acuerdo-interrumpió Ain a su esposo, quien parecía sorprendido-bájanos...

Fausto miro a su mujer dudoso, pensando que quizás era un plan de escape o un ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, sus ideas se detuvieron en cuanto vio a su mujer deshacerse de los cadáveres y de guardar su sable.

Fausto...-la voz firme de su mujer le daba a entender que el igualmente tenia que guardar sus cráneos, lo cual hizo soltando un suspiro-¿Bien...?

Primero que nada...-Shion se acerco frente a la pareja y saco su mano para estrecharla.

Ambos ritualistas parecían algo desconfiados.

Tranquilos...no muerdo-aviso sin mucha importancia Shion tratando de que la pareja le tomaran confianza.

Se que no confían en nosotros-suspiro Rossetta mirando al moreno-pero requerimos de su ayuda...

El moreno solo le dio a la rubia una sonrisa boba y un poco de sangrado nasal, pero el gesto desapareció cuando recibió una mirada fría por parte de su esposa.

...Si no fuera crucial, no perderíamos el tiempo...¿bien?-comento Joshua con una sonrisa asesina al moreno.

Fausto se acerco primero con cuidado y acerco su mano para estrecharla. Pero un grito del alrededor los detuvo...

¡Shion-san, es otro ser!-Sienna grito alarmada sacando su escoba-¡No se preocupe yo me encargo..!-sacando su escoba sin dificultad, los pulverizo en el suelo-Emma-san...Luu-chan, tengan cuidado...

Ambas chicas se pusieron alerta ante cualquier cosa. Como si eso fuera poco, unos seres se acercaron, pero no en dirección de Emma ni de Luu.

Sino a Shion con los demás.

¡Chicos cuidado!-el grito de Emma hizo que Shion, Fausto, Ain, Joshua y Rossetta se pusieran a la defensiva. Los seres se precipitaron contra ellos, pero el grupo se disperso para contraatacar.

Joshua se preparaba con su arma apuntan al Ser, que se avecinaba con alta velocidad a dirección de el. Al disparar, se percato que el Ser desvió su camino de dirección a su lado, preparado para atacarle. Sin embargo, una potente patada aturdió a la criatura, dándole oportunidad al triocular para dispararle.

Girando su rostro, vio el rostro de un moreno que le estaba sacando la lengua chistosamente.

...Nada mal, cerdo podrido-alago burlón el peli azul al moreno con un toque de molestia.

¿Tregua?-pregunto bromista el ritualista al Al-Nobl.

Hecho-sin mas, ambos empezaron a pelear contra los Seres.

Mientras tanto con Ain y Rossetta, las cosas no eran tan diferentes...

Estas cosas son muy molestas...-mascullo entre dientes Ain clavándole el sable en la frente de la criatura-mas que las ratas...

En eso debo concordar-contesto risueña la rubia mientras le propinaba un golpe a una de las bestias con su cuchara.

Luego de propinar unos golpes a varios y lograr que los muertos colaboraran con la batalla, la ritualista elaboro un plan rápido.

¡Trata de traerlos a mi dirección!-ordeno Ain a la morena mientras recoge del local una copa y se la entrega-tengo una idea...

Ain invoco a mas muertos, los cuales incrementaron su fuerza con la magia de la morena-sin dolor no hay ganancia...

Logro someter a las criaturas con fuerza. Mientras tanto la rubia tomo la copa, la cual ella beso y que adquiriera una forma mágica, que luego ocupo para capturar a los monstruos para que la rubia arrojarlos a dirección de la morena.

-Nee~ ya es hora de acabar con esto...

Joshua disparaba a las bestias con sus balas envenenadas, sorprendiéndose de ver a varias bestias sometidas en el suelo por varios muertos que los inmovilizaban.

¡Vaya, para ser fea si que eres ruda!-burlo Joshua recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de la morena y del marido de este.

_Aparentemente, no te ves en el espejo_-pensó molesta mientras manipulaba a los cadáveres para que paralizara a los monstruos y permitiéndole acumularlos...

Los disparos del peli azul logro que todos los Seres quedaran débiles en el grupos. Pero los seres coléricos, se abravaron y se disponían a matar a los ritualista y a la pareja fugitiva, sin embargo todos fueron retenidos por unas ataduras.

Ataduras de hebras...

Son una molestia...-murmuro molesto Shion blandiendo la escoba alto-¡Ahora Fausto!

El moreno solo pateo sus cráneos, que revotaron por varias direcciones...para finalmente golpear a las bestias alineadas en cada extremo.

Y así dando fin con las bestias.

...Veo que, sí es un asunto serio-comento Ain mirando curiosa los restos de las bestias.

¿Lo ven?, por eso necesitábamos que nos escucharan...-dijo Emma acercándose con cuidado con Luu.

Nen...-la mirada del albino callo al moreno-di-digo...

¿En que nos necesitan?-pregunto Ain.

¿Nos van a escuchar?-pregunto nerviosa Sienna.

...De acuerdo-Fausto asintió sin mas.

Shion se acerco a ellos como lo hizo Emma-Un gusto...-saludo serio el albino estrechándole la mano al moreno.

Un golpe en su psique, lleno de recuerdos le volvieron a abatir a Emma, Ain, Shion y Fausto luego de saludarse. Infancia, Torneo de Parejas, Mágico. Joshua y Rossetta, como Anise y Luu lograron experimentar una vibración en su cabeza, que los hizo recordar gran parte de sus vínculos.

...oh dios...-murmuro Ain sorprendida.

¿Hermano?-Shion se sorprendió al ver a su hermano.

¡Shion, hermanito~!-un fuerte abrazo de Fausto sorprendió a su hermano.

¡Pero si es el hermano del escobandante, el cerdito podrido!-insulto risueño Joshua.

Y tu el tres ojos con cara peluda-contra insulto Fausto algo molesto.

Tanto tiempo...-comento Rossetta como Emma.

Lo mismo digo-respondió Ain con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Wow~!-exclamo alegre Luu mientras Anise solo sonreía.

Ignorando el rostro agotado de Sienna_-...es un alivio..._

**_Continuara..._**

**_ALFIN ACABE! tarde mas que mi tarea de mate._**

**_Aajjajaja, bueno, tengo problemas en mi pc. Se borraron artos caps, pero no me detendré._**

**_Solo que me demorare._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno, como les va?**_

_**soy la madre soberana de esta historia!,ajaja...ok no.**_

_**Pronto será la entrada de Lich y de los demás personajes. Posiblemente sea algo Ooc o muy raro... como si fuese la profecía del milenio y bla bla...**_

_**Pero eso dirán ustedes si lo es o no.**_

_**Ok...sigamos.**_

¿Dices que hay que tienen ir a Skull Eye?-pregunto incrédulo Toto al oír a la quinceañera.

Sí, la persona que buscamos esta en ese reino-contesto Sienna bebiendo un poco de té verde helado-gracias por el té, Anise-san...

Ya han pasado 3 días del reencuentro de las 3 parejas, los cuales se quedaron por un tiempo para recuperar algo de energía y también para cerciorarse de que no hubiera mas Seres infiltrados en el pueblo, que se demostró ya el pueblo estaba limpio de esas bestias.

Shion y Sienna pudieron realizar el ritual de la escoba para poder tener sus magia renovada y que no se les acabe en medio camino, sin embargo, la quinceañera les dio una buena noticia: al renovar la magia, en el viaje no se agotara como usualmente pasa debido que uno de los beneficios del ritual de viaje es que, sus usuarios no sufrirán efectos espacio/temporales. Es decir, podrían viajar por 50 años usando su magia todos los días y no envejecerían ni se agotaría su magia, y al volver a su época de regreso no pasara mas 1 día.

Aun que...en mi caso, eso no me cuenta por lo que aproveche a renovarme, además que las sanaciones tomaran mas tiempo de lo normal...pero como tenemos algunos artefactos que nos ayudaran, no habrá problema con ello-añadió Sienna algo despreocupada-quizás no pueda durarme el tiempo que requiero, pero por lo menos tengo Ases bajo mis mangas...

Interesante-murmuro Ain focalizada en su taza de té.

Yo todavía no confío en ti-las palabras de Joshua parecieron haber robado los pensamientos mismos de Fausto.

...hágame una pregunta cualquiera-pidió confiada Sienna.

Ok...primera pregunta del examen~-canturreo Fausto ante el pequeño desafío-

¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro 1° hijo?-pregunto Joshua asombrando a casi todos.

¡Espera, ¿Ustedes tienen un bebé?!-pregunto Emma exaltada.

Por supuesto...digo, con mi bella mujer y yo nos casamos hace tiempo ya; y creo que un hijo es una dicha-respondió Joshua como si hablar de la vida intima suya fuera igual que comentar el clima.

Ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo-comento Ain.

La voz de la quinceañera interrumpió los comentarios de los adultos y las risitas nerviosas; pero no pudo ser oída por los adultos.

¿Qué dices?-pregunto Anise haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

...A usted le gusta disfrutar el florecimiento de los cerezos con Ain-san, probando tempura hecho por ella...a pesar de que le cobre un montón de dinero por la comida hecha en casa-contesto Sienna a Fausto, quien estaba boca abierta. Bajando su taza de té, miro a Joshua pensativamente-...no pude hablar mucho con el debido a que es mayor que yo...pero se llama Rubén si mal no recuerdo.

Joshua y Rossetta quedaron mudos ante la repuesta, mientras Sienna los mira curiosos.

...si quiere-murmuro la quinceañera pero fue interrumpida por Joshua.

Ok, te creemos...-Joshua parecía indiferente, pero en realidad estaba algo tenso por lo mucho que sabia esa chica.

Tenemos que partir lo antes posible...-murmuro Shion tomando un sorbo de su café.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Skull eye.

El reino gozaba de paz y armonía...lo cual era bueno.

Sin embargo, el rey de dicho reino, Zodia Sink con su amigo/compañero Garnett podían notar que algo sucedía. Era un sentimiento de que algo se les venia encima, algo o alguien.

Suspirando pesadamente, el castaño solo miro por su balcón algo ocioso a su reino.

Silencioso, con su amigo que miraba amenamente el reino, pero mirando a su amigo curioso.

Oye, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Garnett a su amigo-pareces triste...

No es eso-contesto dando un suspiro pesado el castaño-solo que siento...como si me faltara algo.

El rubio no pudo discutir, debido a que el no era el único. Desde hace 2 años, ambos habían estado viviendo el día a día como siempre lo hacían. Pero, también podían sentir que algo estaba mal; era como si hubiera un hueco hondo en sus vidas. ¿Qué había en ese agujero? ¿Era algo? ¿Alguien?...

Bueno...-murmuro Garnett-estando deprimidos no nos ayuda de ninguna forma de todos modos.

¿Qué será?-pregunto en voz alta el rey.

-Sera mejor que salgamos a tomar aire...

-Recuerda que debo juntarme con los del consejo y el parlamento para hablar unos asuntos...

-Oh, claro.

-Si deseas, sale tu...yo debo encargarme de esos asunto

-Si sigues así, vas a terminar amargado como un viejo Zodia...

-¿Que se le puede hacer?...es parte de tener un reino.

Su colega parecía muy angustiado, pues veía a su amigo siempre con ese aire de "todo esta bien" frente a los viejos insoportable del parlamento y del consejo, pero solo el sabia de que en realidad este parecía que se fuera a derrumbar.

De pronto vio una sonrisa en Zodia, como se debe hacer.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno se viene...

-Eso espero...

* * *

¡Rápido, rápido tenemos que llegar en 2 días!-Sienna estaba apresurando a los adultos, literalmente, casi arrastras afuera de Fool's Town.

Calma niña, por dios-Joshua se impaciento ante la actitud de la menor y de no ser por ser urgente, ya la habría mandado al cuerno.

Es que este va ha ser alguien difícil-comento la quinceañera muy incomoda.

¿Si es tan difícil, por que no mejor lo dejamos para el final?-pregunto Luu.

Bueno...es un tanto mas cerca que el otro sujeto-contesto Sienna mirando su radar, ya ajustado y añadido las fotos de los 2 últimos sujetos-además, tenemos que ir lo antes posible por que es alguien de actuar impredecible...

¿Impulsivo, eh?-pregunto Anise curiosa.

Algo así...pero nadie puede detenerlo por razones lógicas-contesto la morena con un deje de humor-es por algo..."social"

¿Estamos hablando de un loco o algo así?-pregunto Fausto casi provocando una carcajada a la menor, pero solo logro hacerle caer de espaldas.

N-no me refería a eso-Sienna se levanto del suelo-es que...el es un mago rojo, uno de los sabios del oeste.

Todos callaron ante dichas palabras y miraron a Shion esperando algún comentario, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

Y es rey de una nación...-añadió Sienna haciendo que casi todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

Aunque haga lo que desee, quizás el tenga un vacío en si mismo -murmuro Anise al analizar al personaje que la morena había descrito.

Por lo que yo se, es alguien que ha estado muy solo desde muy joven-comento Sienna al oír a la gata-no tuvo amigos, solo uno y sus padres solo le exigían mucho...y fue tratado de forma muy distante.

Ya veo...-Shion empezaba a sentir empatía por el "rey poderoso". El sabia lo que es que tus padres te exijan a gran potencia, no vivió como un príncipe pero sí lo que es vivir una vida que tus esfuerzos no sean apreciado por tus progenitores. Gracias a Emma, Luu y Anise pudo sentir lo que es sentirse apreciado y lo que realmente era una familia.

Es hora de viajar-todos exclamaron listos para comenzar su viaje, mientras se despedían de la aldea mágica.

**_Continuara..._**

**_AU~ como Shion siente lo que es una familia! Bueno, es mi fic y si quiero puedo hacer que vuelen morsas y perros usen bikini._**

**_Eso fue raro hasta para mi, ajajajaja_**

**_Bueno, estaré en pausa temporalmente por lo que no me esperen con antorchas ni tridentes._**

**_Matta nee~, saludos a Odin-sama_**


End file.
